Noir Naruto:trail of true assassins
by The real leghendary supersayji
Summary: This is a what if two-shot, unless asked to continue. nartuoworld has ninaj as the numero enuno untouchable and top militray in a pretty much cherry world, not any more this is the nitty gritty Noir naruto. samurai run this world, true ninja assassins.


Noir Naruto what if?

Hi, it's me again out with another one, yeah my other story is updated with a complete chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be done soon. I will no longer give dates only not to break them, even though i don't want to or mean to. Anyway i saw the xmen noir series, great read the daredevil one to and i thought what if Naruto with its perfect setup be like in this kind of world.

I will say now that this will only be 2 chapters long, unless there is a positive response otherwise it will be a two shot. This chapter is about the background of the ninja world and how it deviated from the cannon world to mine, thus everything except names and chakra belong to me and God I didn't make time so yeah. Enjoy

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚く御礼申し上げます。

It was a time long ago forgotten by most, I'm talking about a time when there was monster roaming the earth. Warring nations, true wars that lasted centuries not the ones we have now which at most are a decade. Third ninja war being the longest at nine years since it began, a time when ninja didn't exist and chakra was an unknown power used by the chakra beast. I time when "The" not multiple but only "The one biju" lived, a beast that wasn't a pushover like the nine we have.

Many may say they are powerful however they are nothing, we have ninja now and in the past that used these 'beasts' as mere toys. The nine now can even be matched my ninja, mere mortals heck some even have their chakra capacity.

No, I am talking of a time when samurai warred with each-other because families wanted power. When armies went against each other, when nobles fought with lords for the right to rule such as the infamous lord Kishimoto went against the noble of the land in paper for land. A time when The ten tailed beast was untouchable, a true monster that walked where ever it pleased and no one would resist as it was immortal controlling the then unknown chakra like we do breathings or samurai their blades.

It could wipe out hole civilisations with but a mere glance at a town, even the nine tails has express a combination of physical, swiping its tails and mental, the gathering of yin chakra. No, a time when things looked bleak as whispers of rebellion and sieges spread. A time where power was your birth right or through the will of the devious and strong, where samurai whilst the military in charge were nothing more than glorified slaves sent to the slaughter at the whim of their masters.

Here we find the pioneers of our current world, not it's plural as in not only the sage of six paths, but the man of ten words, and the woman of a thousand blades, their general. The exile prince of lightening country yes that's right, not fire, or earth or even water as many believed but lightening are our ninja ancestors and the generation of labour.

While the sage a great man, valiant leader and genius he is just that a man against a beast of total destruction. He was nothing but a man born of an ordinary peasant, the maid to one of lightening countries samurai captains sold to a monastery after his father died and his mother was sold to a lord in moon country. His father was none other than the leader of lightening after stealing the throne from his grandfather, and using his contacts to influence the war so all his rivals for the position even his own mother were killed off.

While having a brilliant mind and discovering chakra through keen sensitivity and meditating on the ten tailed beast power he wasn't the only one. What i mean is there he met the man of ten thousand words who thought the arrogance of samurai following like lap dogs after their master because of honour to be stupid, he thought fighting into the safety of the shadows was better.

Being self sufficient, no boundaries of honour which is the will of the rich, instead they could be as assassins not loyal to a family now any as obanyuns or violence gangs. Both were enrolled into the war as samurai after the monastery was burnt down in rebellion which the ruler of lightening squashed. Through this they met the woman of one thousand swords who if you don't know is the mother of assassination and many thought her as the true founder of the ninja world having become an agent of water country and their business's and the exile prince whom is the main pioneer to the ninja revolution. He is the one who after the end of the two hundred year war with lightening against paper, with paper becoming the now rain country and lightening gaining the art of bojustu from paper as well as the predecessor to today's sealing techniques. An earth country general samurai won his freedom and came to lightening to help in the repairs, hearing the streets were made of jade and the trees all cherry blossoms of good fortune.

What he found did a state of panic and near civil war between the light and the dark skins want control one through the uprising of the mentally powerful dark skins who were mainly priest and priestess and the light skins from companies who were physically powerful possessing control over the samurai.

Entering this state he taught on their being unity between the two and using his knowledge about the human physique which surpassed both the lightening priests and the samurai, he is the father of thaijsutu. The tough earth people are the founders of the ancient ways in hand to hand combat, gathering knowledge from the war with the other side. The giant land mass that produced physically demolishing men known ads china or the land in the valley and bamboo, during the war the warlord of earth who gained control from the born ruler of Makati clan later became the ruling oybayun family in the land of tea.

Studying them and their movements they made the revolution of open palm combat, knife fighting and the use of the defensive ghost movement known as Judo.

Many are wondering what fore country had to do with the ninja world; well you see the exiled prince is from none other than fire and the ancestor of the once prosperous wave leader. He is the one who staged a rebellion against the old ways wanting change the world, he is the one who gathered the others after the war between colours ceased with them learning that in their new principle there is no one client. They switched between sides gaining enough money and support to stage a rebel against the emperor in moon country using some of the nobles who greedily wanted his power and were willing to pay the price to be the boss. This were the sage became the legend as he after becoming a powerful demon killer and monster slayer in all the lands, planned with his friends and the exiled princes one thousand samurai army against the incarnate of power and destruction the ten tailed beast.

Remember what I said before, he is but a man against a being of true power. Well in cannon world the warriors minus the woman of one thousands blades died, you know the ruko sennin sealed it within himself. Well what you don't know is he only manage to do that because of the rebellion haven rain country (something's never change) had one hundred monks use the changed lightening binds to the newly created seals which managed to distract the beast long enough to use their combined will to absorb it into his being. With this happening the sage became revered and known as the father of ninjustu and made ninja's automatically number one military, however in this world the sage isn't so lucky.

The beast was sealed because it had just filled its bloodlust by wiping out the nation of china of the map, nothing was left. No continent, no land, and just endless sea forever making the elemental nations as they are now known alone in the world. During the war it destroyed Korea; hey it wanted to absorb powerful beings of energy, china having the highest physical power and both north and south Korea possessing the mental with telekinesis. These powers ran everywhere in south and super weapons and technology in north, with this and having seen the powers in the elemental continent before it played around with them. In this world china fought back hard and made the beast angry sending out weaves of hatred that cursed the ninja cycle, the jagan eye was actually pushed to fight the whole nations combined mental effort so it layed waste to the elemental nations.

Using negative chakra it created a storm cloud that blocked the sun making it forever night, using its absolute power it laid waste the nations until the watrer country, under the weapons mistress weakened the area surrounding the beast after one million people died in three minutes. Seeing the power for the samurai and the ruko sennin not having a will strong anywhere near strong enough to suppress it, this world the world of noir was born. Ninja are not the main military of a nation but the tools used by families, the nobles thought of ninja to be weak as there military was what stopped the beast. The mistress using physical energy as chi scratched the beast allowing the filthy rebel ninja's to temporally stop it.

In this world ninja's stay in the shadows or die a nameless face for treason, this world see's ninja as terrorist in public and a means to 'stop' enemies untraceably. The sage became an assassin for rain country and the rebels move to gain possession of lands, ninja's sued the rebels cause war with the nations.

Through this the sage had work and could make his new agents philosophy known, he was a political terrorist continuing on the exiled prince dream to stop his father and have freedom to choose clients and not be bound by honour. His two sons were different as one sought to work for the nobles which would be his younger son due to the geographical power they would gain and the reputation would build faster over their cult and would allow greater control over their chakra and more development in its uses.

The older, however believed business's would allow them more freedom of movement and stay true to the mistress idea of assassins staying true to their samurai roots with swords and the man of one hundred words idea of using mind tricks, illusions with stealth. The brothers disagreed; their father the sage chose his youngest because of the immediate results. Feeling betrayed he, on his father death bed rebelled against the younger brothers connection in the now river country or whirlpool land. Warring against each other the younger won due to a greater understanding of chakra, with older not having enough control over his eye abilities. Moving to mist like his mother the weapons mistress, he made deals in the underworld gaining control over the various illusionary powers in the said monasteries.

The clan shinobi war was different; no clan could claim an area for themselves they had to move around and stay out of sight the senju clan who worked for whirlpool nobles marrying into their families long line of widowed nobles. They became the number one assassination group gaining more power with chakra and developing seals with the peoples, whereas the now uchiha clan used their pioneers various clans such as the kuruma, priest based hyuuga to gain more control over their eyes rising in the underworld as the top terrorist clan used to lay waist to captain samurai and other officials.

The uchiha had a civil war for who deserved to rule those that are born talented or the strong willed, the two clans separated after the hyuuga sided with the monastery in tea country. The clans had developed more and more powers with their eyes, but each new power became a group which separated. The hyguua eyes came though a mutation in the eye of babies who had red eyes but no Sharingan, forcing chakra into them burst their limiters placed by the brain on their eyes through chakra creating the byukgan. The Sharingan was not a born trait but something that needed to be worked on through a clam mind, high amounts of battle experience and the ability to analyse situations. Understanding and memorising the movement of muscles through chakra memory and sung chakra to heighten the adrenaline sent to the eyes and nervous reaction and finally training of sensing chakra created the rising fame of the Sharingan.

The clans didn't war with whom they wanted to but over clients and jobs, this is how the kuruma clan of fire can under the uchiha control over an assassination job against the major of a small town in wind country. Using their understanding illusions and growing creation over elemental imitations known now as elemental ninjustu the senju rose, the uchiha ironically was not through this though many know them a ninjustu clan but through kenjsutu and assassination using stealth shadow based techniques. Kayuga clan comes from a bonding between a samurai family and the senju clan; yes they are after all master of the physical aspects around chakra. Whereas today's Yamakana clan come from the uchiha study of the mind, this is how the copy eye came about. The uchiha studied the dead using chakra sensing and using chakra imitated and the instense study of the minds affect over the body using illusions their abilities as such they became mind readers. That right their mind reading power comes from genjustu, just as the Nara power comes from them as well which is the literal use of their shadow techniques. The uchiha clan lost the Sharingan halfway through the war between hyoton country and fire and lightening.

The shodamine or harshima senju got his wood powers after studying the yang side of chakra and the movement of natural chakra, he imitated this by combining earth, water and his natural sensitivity towards yang energies together. He did not go around making trees as he would be killed in two seconds flat by a captain level samurai let alone a general or noble in mercenary like combat. He used trees to blend into environments and either poison them, kill them stealthily with a plant absorbing their oxygen or just use his created technique the head hunter justu to appear and disappear through solid objects.

His brother used an imitation of captain level swordsmanship and using moisture in the targets body to kill them by filling a lunge with it or taking it from their heart. He, that is the nidamine the number one assassin having time space techniques through a genjustu water technique and summoning hybrid disappearing where he summons water using his chakra as a guide on an individual. With his lightening blade he was well liked by the lords in both lightening and the fire nation, however the corrupt state of water disputed his thievery of the sword style and sent inzuna uchiha to assassinate him.

The uchiha clan is very different in that they combined with the hyuuga once more meaning that uchiha madara was forced at the age of thirteen to marry ten of the hyuuga women to produce heirs with his chkara and their eyes. The women were all at least double his age, with the main branch member being more the triple his age. In this world politics and power is everything, they are assassins and work for no single company but multiple ones needing powerful ninja to even consider assonating an samurai or official.

The most dangerous terrorist is none other than uchiha toka the clan head and greatest illusionist alive surpassing madara, who is the number three with his brother being superior to him because of his blade the grass cutter allowing him to sniper targets where madara has to touch them or fight mid to close distance. During the war between the land of ice, which was conquered by the uchiha for the notorious dragon sect destroying both kingdoms through key sabotage of samurai plans and using illusions as well as hyuuga assassins to destroy key samurai posts. During the war madara becomes clan head and attempts to assonate the hokage the fire leaders shadow assassin but is captured and killed by the great samurai legend Aboa yagahsi the slave to the leader's south post and high noble of the kamakza family.

Uchiha inzuna the younger brother of madra survives because no one has the Sharingan as its power caused many civil stirfes within the war with friends and family members killing eachother for the ultimate eye, the disease spread and now the Sharingan has died out. The uchiha clan are still powerful if not more so without the complacency of relying on one ninja tool but instead have deepened their understanding of chakra and kenjsutu.

Through the contacts of the hyuuga clan, inzuna manages to find the village hidden in the leaves base. A partner is sent with inzuna by known as kakazu the man with ten plans, using inzuna's sniper sword and kakzu' wind chakra they manage to locate the prison of the kyuubi. Using an advanced illusion inzuna and kakazu plan and decide to attack at night in the tenth of October.

Having made the preparations, the two ninja take an outpost by the entrance to rushi village, using his grass cutter sword they assonate the ninja guards posted outside the thick forest which blocks the view of the village summoning the kyubi on the entrance to the capital and the daimyo's base they move out for the hour journey to the village hidden in the leaves. Watching as ninja flee to find and track those ronnin who set loose the biju as only they have the power set forth something of such power, using an illusion to blend into the environment they break into the senju compound. Seeing fifty ninja posted around the mansion inzuna unleashes his horror genjustu combined with the nara fear gas made from herbs and reindeer's horn kakzu uses his wind affinity behead the ninja from the safe distance of the armoury building. Entering inside, they find the hokage the tree user preparing his attack against them, now for all you to know this the gritty world of noir where ninja's lives revolve around deception and speed and where information is actual power which is why the uchiha are such a threat with their vast knowledge. With this the shodamine stood no chance against the power of a cyclone of fire which grew faster than his tree did with exploding noted kunai inside the flames. These were also a distraction for the ninja wire coated with wind chakra which beheads the legendary ninja while the grass cutter rips out his heart, kakzu is paid by the uchiha with the knowledge of jingou and the heart of the hokage.

The nidamine seeing the power of the uchiha clan especially madara's children who become known as the bearers of the ninja world each gifted with the byukugan and regenerative abilities and massive chakra meant the leaf village was in danger. So during the first shinobi war caused by the assonating of the hokage to the hyoton nation he clones himself as the ultimate weapon of the leaf only enhancing all his abilities at the cost of his clone not having his water prowess.

Training the three wise ninja he dies during a siege of the kauyga clan where he is over powered and outnumbered with no source of water quickly out of chakra, dring this war the rain country announces war on kumo increasing its samurai size and undercover ninja in work within kumo by the only ninja that can single handily wipe out whole platoons of samurai the most powerful being on earth salamander hanzo. He is a ninja that had samurai training and ninja conditioning making him the ultimate hybrid with none of either sides weaknesses rising to god as shinobi status when he single handily defeats both eight tailed host and the lead samurai of lightening country.

The second shinobi war begins after a bold move by earth diaymo to steal the shipments from lightening country, here the three sannin emerge after managing to hold hanzo for an hour which stopped his entrance into the fire country, for which they are named as three legends before hanzo puts at his feet to show he can kill them on a whim.

During the second shinobi war the nidamines clone is unleashed managing to match and surpass the hanzo's samurai death rate in one siege of earth countries capital; minato massacres three plattons of samurai in an astounding week. After invading earth country and claiming it back for fire and lightening, rain takes control of tea country in which hundreds of billions of ryo is stolen. Going with the three sannin minato leads an anbu team to rain country to force hanzo to pay back the ryo from rain back to fire country, using espionage the sabotuering war commences before the uktimate shinobi fight minato the untouchable yellow flash and god seals against the invincible salamander hanzo one man army. Killing hanzo rain enters into a civil war started by the ne of the hidden leaf to keep them weak, stealing one of madara's grandchildren for lightening country as a gift, mikoto uchiha the war which brings us to my time begins what is known as the great war.

My father made me as a clone of himself, implanting me into his wife and my mother Uzumaki kushina the seal mistress and the daughter of the daimyo.


End file.
